Un Soldado, Una Carta
by SEREDAR
Summary: Todo comenzó con una carta. Serena Tsukino envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado. El Sargento Darién Chiba fue quien la recibió. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Darién estaba listo para encontrar a la mujer que atravesó con él sus tres últimos períodos de servicio. Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde...
1. ARGUMENTO

**_Un Soldado, Una Carta_**

**Autora:** Christin Lovell

**Adaptada a los personajes de:** Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi

**Protagonistas:** Darién Chiba y Passion Serena Tsukino

**ARGUMENTO**

Todo comenzó con una carta.

Serena Tsukino envió una carta a Oriente Medio, a cualquier soldado.

El Sargento Darién Chiba fue quien la recibió.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Darién estaba listo para encontrar a la mujer que atravesó con él sus tres últimos períodos de servicio.

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas más tarde, Serena estaba muy nerviosa por conocer al hombre que trazó un camino hacia su corazón.

¿Podría un soldado, sexy como el pecado, querer realmente un para siempre con una chica del sur llena de curvas, como ella?

…_**Se que ando Perdida pero mi computadora se murió y ando viendo para compra una nueva ya que en el trabajo no tengo mucho chance de leer, esta es un novela cortica que pude leer en las horas de almuerzo y aquí se las comparto "como me gustaría que este tipo de situaciones se dieran en la vida real..." Saludos a todas y espero que les guste tanto como a mi…**_

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**Nunca supe que una carta podría cambiar una vida, pero cambio la mía...**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**07 de mayo de 2010 **_

_**Querido soldado: **_

_Nunca he escrito una de estas antes, pero los voluntarios me aseguran que marcan una diferencia. ¿Qué le dices a alguien extraño, aunque importante, más allá de lo obvio y tan repetido? Me sentiría tonta haciendo el conjunto estándar de preguntas. _

_¿Cómo estás? Probablemente nada bien, teniendo en cuenta que estás en zona de guerra. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? La verdad, probablemente no tan bueno como el mío, aunque me hayan despedido del trabajo hoy. _

_Creo que eso fue lo que me impulsó finalmente a escribir esta carta. Por muy malo que haya sido este día, podría haber sido peor, y no lo ha sido gracias a alguien como tú, que lucha para garantizar que tenga la sobreabundancia que tengo. _

_Nunca he estado en tu posición, pero agradezco todo lo que has sacrificado. Sé que no es fácil, pero tienes un hermoso país esperando a que vuelvas. No estoy segura acerca de qué parte de este gran país eres, pero te dejo algunas fotos de mi ciudad natal, Savannah, Georgia. _

_Mantén la cabeza erguida y la espalda cubierta, soldado. _

_**Con amor y respeto, Serena Tsukino **_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**19 de mayo de 2010 **

_**Querida Serena: **_

_Gracias por tu carta y fotos. Soy de Detroit. Sin embargo, Savannah se ve como un lugar hermoso en el que vivir. _

_Siento mucho que hayas perdido tu trabajo, mas no suena como que hayas perdido la esperanza, lo cual es bueno. _

_Mantén la cabeza erguida. _

_**Sargento Darién Chiba **_


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**04 de junio de 2010 **_

_**Querido sargento Darién Chiba: **_

_Me sorprendió gratamente recibir tu respuesta. _

_Me complace informarte de que ya encontré otro empleo, ¡con salario más alto y primas! Comienzo la semana que viene. Aunque creo que mi perro, Rocco, está un poco triste por eso. Mi compañía constante lo ha estropeado. _

_Como he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, he estado horneando hasta por los codos. Irónicamente, tuvimos una semana de lluvias para complementar mis sesiones. Leí en alguna parte que los soldados no suelen tener caprichos con la comida, y mi favorito siempre ha sido un extra esponjoso brownie con chispas de chocolate. Realmente espero que no tengas alergia a algún alimento o, Dios no lo quiera, diabetes. Si es así, no dudo que me maldecirás, porque te envío un gran lote de ellos. _

_**Mantente a salvo, Sargento. **_

_**Serena Tsukino **_


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**22 de junio de 2010 **_

_**Querida Serena: **_

_Las dos cosas que más echo en falta en el desierto son la lluvia y la cocina de una gran mujer. Con un solo bocado, todo mi pelotón se enamoró de ti. Los brownies estaban deliciosos. No dudes en enviarnos más cuando quieras. _

_Me alegra saber que has encontrado otro trabajo. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? Estoy un poco retrasado con la respuesta, pero espero que esa primera semana Rocco no haya sentido mucho tu falta. _

_**Mantente a salvo y sigue cocinando. **_

_**Darién **_


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**12 de julio de 2010**_

_**Querido Darién:**_

_Me alegra saber que a ti y a tu pelotón os han gustado los brownies. Obediente, envío un lote de galletas de mantequilla de maní y un lote de galletas de azúcar, que espero a tu equipo le guste. _

_Soy secretaria legal. Nada del otro mundo, pero aprecio el trabajo, aún más ahora que mi jefe realmente me incluye en las reuniones de algunos casos. Siempre me ha gustado la ley, pero nunca había tenido el valor de ir tras un título. Y aunque Rocco me echa de menos, está entretenido... masticando mi par favorito de zapatos de tacón. Te adjunto una foto de mi bulldog, culpable de dichos delitos. _

_¿Cómo es el desierto en esta época del año? No me gustan el calor y la humedad del verano, y vivo donde el césped es verde. Solo puedo imaginar lo insoportable que debe ser aquello, especialmente con todo ese equipo encima. _

_**Mantente seguro e hidratado, Sargento. **_

_**Serena **_


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**09 de agosto de 2010 **_

_**Querida Serena: **_

_Las galletas eran geniales. Algunos de los chicos me están persiguiendo para que les dé tu dirección. No te preocupes, te protegí. El Oficial Black es un ogro irritante y el oficial Kou cree que es un regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Me agradecerás más tarde por haberte salvado. _

_El clima aquí es consistente. Es siempre caliente, con la probabilidad de una tormenta de arena en alguna ocasión. Uno se acostumbra, sin embargo. _

_Rocco es un hermoso animal. Siento mucho que los zapatos sufrieran. Eran un par muy sexy. _

_Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de tu nuevo trabajo. Siempre he creído que todo sucede por una razón. Algunos se ríen, pero las cosas siempre parecen funcionar. _

_**Ten una gran semana. **_

_**Darién **_


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**23 de agosto de 2010 **_

_**Querido Darién: **_

_Gracias por protegerme. Basándome en tu descripción, definitivamente te debo una. Siéntete libre para cobrarme en cualquier momento. Si necesitas algo, estoy más que feliz de enviártelo. _

_El trabajo sigue yendo bien, pero mi mejor amiga, Lita, dice que mi jefe no tiene buenas intenciones conmigo. Claro que, para ella, cualquier hombre casado hablando con otra mujer por más de dos segundos es culpable de infidelidad. No hay nada entre nosotros, pero no está convencida. Tuve algunas conversaciones muy interesantes y algo incómodas con ella últimamente. _

_Afortunadamente, el calor está empezando a retirarse aquí. Puedo caminar al aire libre por lo menos cinco minutos sin sudar. Rocco parece más feliz también. Claro que puede ser debido a que su vientre finalmente se ha recuperado del incidente de comer mis zapatos. Por desgracia, no he encontrado otro par de zapatos rojos para sustituirlos. _

_No he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, es por eso que envío un solo lote de brownies esta vez. ¿Cuántos soldados hay en tu equipo? En el futuro, voy a asegurarme de enviar suficientes, con algunos extra solo para ti. _

_**Mantente a salvo, Sargento. **_

_**Serena **_


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**17 de septiembre de 2010 **_

_**Querida Serena: **_

_Por desgracia, acabamos de perder a dos de nuestros hombres, Jedite y Rubeus. Una bomba ligada al tren de aterrizaje de un vehículo los alcanzó. Los chicos siempre están decaídos después de perder a alguien. Con ello, el número de nuestro grupo bajó a diecisiete. _

_No conozco a Lita, pero me gusta. Cualquier hombre que realmente ame a una mujer ni siquiera mira a otra. La idea de mirar, pero no tocar, es mentira. No veo ninguna razón en mirar a otra, si tengo una bella esposa que me ama en casa. La mayoría de mis hombres están de acuerdo. (Kou no.) La mayoría de los soldados matarían por una mujer que sintiera lo mismo. _

_Malachite acaba de recibir una carta de su madre diciéndole que su esposa va a divorciarse de él al segundo en que vuelva, y que ya está ocupada con otro hombre está hecho una ruina. No puedo decir que lo culpe. La mayor preocupación de un soldado, aparte de mantenerse con vida, es perder a su pareja por otra persona mientras que él no está. Es duro. _

_No creo que quiera cobrar esa deuda todavía, pero si te sientes generosa, siempre podemos usar artículos básicos. Los artículos de higiene personal son difíciles de encontrar en estas partes del mundo. Y, si eres una mujer con un corazón bueno, que creo que lo eres, vas a enviar un lote de algo con que animar a los chicos. Sin presión. Solo sé lo mucho que disfrutamos del último lote; algunos casi perdimos un miembro para conseguir otro. _

_**Ten cuidado, dulce niña, y escucha a Lita. **_

_**Darién **_


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**02 de octubre de 2010 **_

_**Querido Darién: **_

_Eres el tipo de hombre que yo, y la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco, sueña con encontrar. Si tienes novia, prometida o esposa, por favor dile que es la mujer más afortunada del mundo por haber encontrado a un hombre con tus valores y tu devoción. _

_Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida. Sé que hasta cierto punto debes estar acostumbrado a eso, pero dudo que alguna vez se haga más fácil. _

_Dile a Malachite que Lita y yo, personalmente, nos ofrecemos como voluntarias para enseñarle a su esposa una lección. Cuando alguien tiene un buen hombre al que ama, no importa lo lejos que esté o cuánto tiempo se vaya a la guerra, si lo amas, no te rindes fácilmente. Sobre todo, no lo haces sin tratar de resolver las cosas primero. _

_Nunca lo he sido, pero estoy segura de que ser una esposa del ejército no es fácil. Lita se siente sola, después de no ver a Roger, su nuevo novio, durante dos días. El amor no es fácil, y menos el compromiso. Nunca he visto el punto de casarse si no estás comprometido a amar. _

_En una nota mejor, para mí, es otoño en Savannah. El clima es aireado y fresco, lo suficiente para un suéter, mientras que el paisaje es impresionante. Te adjunto algunas fotos que tomé en el parque para perros, el otro día. No entraré en detalles para que lo puedas ver por ti mismo. _

_Sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero lo decía en serio. _

_**¡Mantente a salvo! Esto vale para ti y para tu equipo. **_

_**Y sí, es una orden. **_

_**Serena **_


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**18 de octubre de 2010 **_

_**Querida Serena: **_

_Acabo de recibir el paquete hoy. Nos has dado todo un adelanto de Navidad. Los chicos dicen que te mande un gran agradecimiento, y algunos hasta te proponen matrimonio, sobre todo Arman, que ahora tiene champú, jabón y desodorante. Él apestaba nuestros cuarteles. Tomamos su lote de galletas como rehenes hasta que los usó. Eres una mujer increíble, Serena. Justo el tipo de mujer que un soldado podría tomar en serio. _

_Este es mi quinto período de servicio, y este año empiezo a tener nostalgia de estar en casa. Las vacaciones se acercan. Todos sentimos nostalgia entonces, pero hacemos lo que hacemos. Tu paquete ayudó a borrarla hoy. Significó mucho para nosotros. _

_¿Sigues disfrutando de tu trabajo? ¿Tu jefe se comporta? Malachite dice que puedes llevar a Lita y cumplir con tu oferta. Vamos todos a casa en febrero. Voy a pasar un mes con mis padres antes de regresar. Tus cartas y paquetes me ayudarán hasta entonces. _

_**Cuídate, querida. **_

_**Darién **_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**SERENA **

Tres años y ochenta y seis cartas después, recibí la carta de todas las cartas.

Para el final del primer año, me había vuelto adicta a las cartas de Darién, y él decía lo mismo de las mías. Pasamos a través de la muerte de su padre y varios cambios de destino, muchas rupturas de Lita y dos movimientos de mi lado. Poco a poco desarrollamos una codependencia de estas cartas.

Nuestras expresiones y saludos evolucionaron con nuestra relación. Nunca nos declaramos, pero era un conocimiento tácito. Ni siquiera podía mirar a otro hombre, sin pensar en Darién.

Ese uno de febrero, durante la licencia, me llamó por primera vez. Hablamos durante horas ese mes, y cada vez que volvía a casa. Darién me envió algunas fotos de sí mismo, que coloqué en marcos alrededor de mi apartamento. En lo referente a mi corazón, él ya lo tenía.

Tuve un problema, un miedo enorme que me impidió darle valientemente las imágenes, léase: yo misma. Darién preguntó varias veces por mis fotos, pero nunca se las envíe. Sabía que en el momento en que me viera todo esto iba a cambiar. Que sería el fin. Que iba a perder todo lo que había venido construyendo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi cabeza palpitaba y mis manos temblaban mientras leía la carta. Mientras más cerca llegaba a su fin, más me dolían el corazón y el estómago. Perdería todo. Un manto de oscuridad, una sensación surrealista se apoderó de mí, comprimiendo mi pecho.

_**16 de abril 2013 **_

_**Hey querida: **_

_Mi turno está llegando a su fin en dos meses. Mi contrato termina en el mismo tiempo. Decidí no volver a alistarme. Estoy listo para comenzar un nuevo viaje. Estoy listo para hacer todas esas cosas de las que hablamos, por eso volaré directamente a Savannah cuando me vaya. Debería haberte ido a ver mucho antes. Te prometo que lo voy a hacer. _

_Hasta pronto, querida. No puedo esperar para ver por fin tu hermoso rostro en persona. _

_**Con amor, Darién **_

Tragué saliva y releí la última línea varias veces. Mi estómago se convirtió en un vacío. Siempre supe que llegaría el día, pero aún así me sorprendió. Una cascada de agua helada me recorrió, en lugar de lo que tendría que haber sido una experiencia muy agradable, al leer esta carta.

Miré mi cabello súper largo, mi estómago blando, caderas anchas y muslos gruesos. Incluso si me matara de hambre, no había manera de que pudiera perder todo esto para la hora de su llegada. El miedo se filtró en mis venas cuando la realidad me golpeó. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Perder veinte o cuarenta kilos, no haría mucha diferencia para mí. Nunca sería una modelo flaca. Ni siquiera entraba en la categoría obesa para mi médico, por mi exceso de peso.

Estos últimos tres años, viví una fantasía. Era una fantasía creer que un soldado sexy se comprometería con una chica de mi tamaño, sin importar el número de cartas o paquetes que le enviara, o todo lo que supuestamente habíamos pasado.

Me sorprendí al sentir una lágrima besándome la mejilla. Me mordí el labio inferior, me levante del sofá e hice lo que cualquier chica haría: vomitar.

Lita estaba allí en menos de treinta minutos, con champán barato y una pizza congelada.

**SERENA **

_**Dos meses más tarde **_

Me quedé inmóvil, a medio comer una cucharada de masa para galletas de chocolate, cuando el timbre sonó.

Mi corazón se rompió cuando miré a Lita. Nos miramos una a la otra por unos minutos, pero de alguna manera lo sabíamos.

Él estaba un día adelantado.

—No puedo mirar —dije, dejando el plato de pasta. Me aparté de la mesa. Una rápida mirada confirmó que mis pantalones y mi blusa, de terciopelo azul y gris, estaban cubiertos de harina.

Lita entró por la puerta junto a la cocina y abrió la cortina para mirar a través de la ventana del frente.

—Melocotones y crema dulces, es sexy como el infierno, Serena.

Mi pulso saltó en lugar de pulsar. Me retorcí las manos.

—Está adelantado —dije secamente.

Lita se pasó los dedos por su cabello castaño. Su figura llena fluctuó ligeramente más de lo normal, cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina.

—Y sexy. Has oído que es atractivo, ¿no?

Me miró de cerca, calibrando mi reacción. Cuando me quedé mirando fijamente la entrada, el pánico apresó mi cerebro.

—Escucha, Serena, leí algunas de sus cartas, y hay dos cosas que sé a ciencia cierta. Una, es que no se va a ir hasta que te vea; y dos, te ama. Y ningún hombre puede amar a una mujer sin encontrar la belleza en ella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tengo un corazón hermoso, no un cuerpo hermoso, Lita. —Mi voz era un susurro apresurado cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Esta vez, Rocco se arrastró hasta la puerta para ofrecer un único ladrido profundo.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces: eres hermosa, maravillosa, un gran premio, bla bla bla, pero sé que no me vas a creer hasta que él te lo diga. Estoy segura de que lo hará, ahora ve. —Sonrió. Sus ojos verdes brillaron antes de estrecharse. Su aspecto se calmó, suavizándose ligeramente—. Ahora mueve el culo hasta la puerta y ábrela, o si no, voy yo. —Sus manos volaron a sus caderas, haciendo hincapié en su orden.

Tenía razón. Tenía que abrir la puerta. Tenía que enfrentar la realidad en algún punto. Pensé que el punto era mañana a las doce y cuarenta y tres, cuando su avión aterrizase. Por eso estaba horneando hoy. Lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle disculpas y darle un paquete por sus molestias.

Respiré profundamente, de repente limpié las sudorosas manos en los lados de mis pantalones. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi caja torácica. Mis piernas se sentían como gelatina cuando me dirigí a la puerta. Este momento, después de tres años y ochenta y seis cartas, llegaba a su fin.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**DARIÉN **

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mis costillas. No estuve tan nervioso ni en medio de una jodida zona de guerra. Había algo en esa mujer, sin embargo. Sus cartas me llegaban. Ella me llegaba. Durante tres años, se envolvió alrededor de mi corazón.

Me arruinó. No podía ni siquiera mirar a otra mujer sin pensar en ella. Su dulce voz, con ese acento sureño sexy, me atraía cada vez que la escuchaba.

No era como las demás. No se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que conocí o con quienes estuve. No era una conejita de uniforme. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse conmigo por mis beneficios, bonificaciones u otra chorrada. Era genuina, rara.

Fue la que me llevó a través de los últimos años. Sus cartas y paquetes me mantuvieron. Me sostuvo. Si no fuera por ella, no podría decir si aún seguiría vivo. Cada soldado golpea una pared emocional en algún momento, cuando es más fácil morir que seguir luchando día tras día. La guerra es incondicional. Matar para vivir, agitación constante; transforma a los más suaves en fríos bastardos. Si no morí, sería un infierno más tonto de lo que soy ahora sin ella.

Simplemente, me salvó.

Estudié el frente de su pintoresca casa. Era una pequeña casa de estilo bungalow con un balcón de grandes dimensiones. El paisaje era simple, pero era gratuito.

Un movimiento me llamó la atención en la ventana del frente, al lado de la puerta. El cabello castaño que rozó el vidrio me dijo que era Lita. Serena era una belleza de pelo rubio con curvas peligrosas. Un año y medio atrás, Lita me envió algunas fotos de Serena, y una de Serena y ella juntas. Me hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto. Lo hice, porque me sentí agradecido. Cada día miraba las fotos. Una en particular me gustó más que las otras. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordarla en cualquier lugar.

Era una foto de Serena en la boda de su hermano. Era hermosa. Su figura era exuberante, en un vestido zafiro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y abrazaba su cuerpo, mostrando esos tacones _fóllame _y cada tentadora curva por encima de ellos. Su cabello rubio caía en grandes rizos, que enmarcaban su cara y llamaban la atención sobre su escote y sus provocativos labios de color rosa. Soñé con acariciar su figura durante tres años, soñando besar sus labios y degustarla entera.

_Mierda. _Ajusté mi pantalón del uniforme militar y toqué el timbre de nuevo. No había llegado tan lejos para nada. Era un bastardo testarudo, y tenía decidido que no me iría de aquí sin ella. La conseguiría. Ni siquiera las esposas de los otros hombres habían hecho lo que hizo Serena. Ella me cuidó. Era mi turno de devolver el favor. Bien, egoístamente quería devolver el favor y tenerla para siempre. Los soldados somos tercos. Queremos lo que queremos y sabemos cómo luchar para conseguirlo.

Y quería a Serena.

**SERENA **

Mirando la madera brillante de mi puerta principal, me tragué el nudo de garganta. Abrí y cerré las manos, respire hondo. _Puedo hacerlo. _

Con mi corazón murmurando, mi pulso corriendo, abrí la puerta.

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando miré sus ojos zafiros con las cejas bien definidas enmarcándolos. Sus carnosos labios suaves me tenían luchando contra el impulso de besarlos.

Su cabello, oscuro, estaba rapado bien corto, en un estilo muy militar, pero sexy como el infierno. Añadido a eso su borde duro, como si el uniforme del Ejército no fuera suficiente. Aunque el material no se pegaba a su forma, me di cuenta de que era puro músculo.

—Maldita sea, eres hermosa. —Sus palabras, su voz llena de asombro, me cogieron por sorpresa. Le miré a los ojos, fijamente. Mi corazón no se había detenido, sino más bien, acelerado. Tres años me habían llevado hasta este momento—. Llegas antes. —_Nada como afirmar lo obvio, Serena. _

Y luego sonrió. Si alguna vez pensé que podría alejarme de él con mi corazón intacto, estaba equivocada.

Sus ojos se arrugaron cuando su rostro se iluminó. Dios, era una preciosidad. Sus fotos no le hacían justicia.

De repente, estaba hiperconsciente de mí misma, de mis defectos. Me moví, luchando por mantener la boca cerrada. Sabía que si hablaba, metería la pata.

Afortunadamente, con brusquedad, Lita me empujó hacia atrás y forzó su camino entre Darién y yo. Sacudió la mano en su dirección.

—Soy Lita. Es bueno finalmente conocerte. —Esta mujer era incorregible. A pesar de nuestros tamaños similares, Lita nunca había carecido de confianza.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Pasando las curvas de Lita, tomé la mano de Darién, agitando su mano con una sonrisa cortés que apenas curvaba mis labios.

—Disculpa a Serena. Supongo que está un poco estresada. Llegas temprano. ¿No te enseñó tu madre que nunca debes apareces antes de hora a recoger a una mujer? Necesitamos todo el tiempo que podamos para prepararnos.

Darién se encontró con mi mirada, su sonrisa se ensanchó, sus facciones se relajaron; sus ojos brillaban con una emoción intocable.

—Mi madre me dijo que era mejor llegar temprano, que tarde.

—Hum —Lita vaciló, mientras nos miramos el uno al otro abiertamente.

Un momento de silencio pasó. No conseguí cerrar la boca abierta. Estaba aquí. _Dios, _era hermoso; no un chico con buena forma, sino viril, masculino, un Dom alfa, un tipo recto. Sabía que, en el momento en que mis nervios se calmaran, querría arrancarle la ropa. El hombre era digno de babear.

Lita hizo una escena para comprobar su teléfono.

—Bueno, si opinas eso. El tiempo simplemente voló. Tengo que ir a buscar a Sam, mi novio. —Se volvió hacia mí—. Te llamo más tarde, Serena. —Me guiñó un ojo, en silencio, para animarme. De cara a Darién, dijo—: Ve lento con ella, soldado. —Agarró su bolso del gancho junto a la puerta, Darién se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

Rocco serpenteaba hacia el hombre. Levantó su rostro arrugado hacia a él, observándolo desde una cierta distancia. —Hey, amigo. —Darién se agachó y extendió la mano para que lo olfateara el perezoso perro.

Solo tomó un minuto antes de que Rocco se moviera hacia la mano en espera de Darién. Frotó generosamente al perro, dándole mucha atención, antes de levantarse de nuevo.

De repente, me acordé de mis modales.

—Oh, lo siento. ¡Entra! —Sacudí la cabeza con desaliento. _¿Qué pasa conmigo? _

Se inclinó y recogió una bolsa de lona negra que había dejado fuera del balcón, sacándose la boina antes. Cruzó el umbral, dando a Rocco una última palmadita llena de amor, antes de dejar sus cosas en el suelo de madera y encararme.

Me estudió, y yo sabía que sus ojos penetrantes veían cada detalle, cada falla. Levantó la mano y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de un lado de mi cara.

—Eres un infierno mucho más bonita en persona.

Sentí que me sonrojaba. Soñaba con oír esas palabras, pero nunca pensé que él las diría.

—Soy un desastre. Yo, uh, me la pasé horneando.

A ciegas, él empujó la puerta, cerrándola. Su atención nunca me dejó. El silencio pasaba entre nosotros, aún más, lo que no se decía, se envolvía alrededor nuestro.

Mirarlo era surrealista. Había mirado sus fotos infinitamente. Juré que había memorizado cada detalle. Creí que no me sorprendería, pero lo hizo.

Personalmente, vi el sol besando su piel, las minúsculas pecas por el sol del desierto. Vi la profundidades de sus iris, llenas de luz suave. Vi la suavidad de sus labios, la forma en que tímidamente terminaban en contornos duros. Pude ver la sombra de barba de cinco horas de vuelo, casi imaginaba cómo se sentía.

Sin pensarlo, pasé los dedos por su dura mandíbula. Podía decir que se había afeitado antes de salir, y duchado. Olía al varonil champú que le envié hace un mes. Además del aroma de su cuerpo, olí algo afilado, robusto, casi amaderado, almizclado, algo semejante al sándalo.

Era él. Ese era su aroma único. Tuve que frenarme de empujar mi nariz en su pecho, por lo cerca que estaba. No estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que medía un metro ochenta y nueve, al lado de mi minúsculo metro cincuenta y ocho. Era alto, moreno y viril. Era... Hermoso.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sexy.

—Hay un poco de harina en tu nariz. —Antes de que pudiera limpiarla, pasó su pulgar por encima.

—Um, gracias. —Bajé la cabeza, echando la mirada hacia abajo.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

Mis mejillas se calentaron. Contuve una sonrisa tímida.

—Un par de veces. —Lo miré—. Tú eres mucho más sexy en persona de lo que creía posible. Se echó a reír, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no era solo yo. Los dos estábamos nerviosos. Y fue entonces cuando supe que la química volaba entre nosotros, a nuestro alrededor, no solo en mi cabeza. Era real. Él era real. Y no sabía que era posible desear tanto a un hombre.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**DARIÉN **

_Maldita sea, es hermosa_. Su cabello rubio es abundante; sabía que los rizos ligeros brillarían en el sol. Luché contra el deseo de liberar ese reposo caótico en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Sus ojos celestes eran brillantes y claros. Podría ahogarme en ellos. Su piel de porcelana era sedosa, sin mancha, y adorable. Quería correr mi lengua por todos los poros, a través de cada curva, y sumergirme antes de capturar sus labios carnosos. Joder, quería besarla.

Quería agarrarla; quería exprimir el borde redondeado de su peligroso cuerpo. Nunca me perdería de tocarla toda.

Los muslos gruesos llevaban a un exagerado reloj de arena, un poco pesado en el fondo, que tendría a la mayoría de los hombres casados babeando. Sus caderas eran un lugar de descanso ideal para las manos, antes de arrastrarme a un culo del que Kardashian estaría celosa. Sus curvas eran peligrosas, porque estaban en todos los lugares correctos, y sabía que lucharía contra cualquier hombre que se atreviera a mirarla, mucho menos tocarla. De alguna manera, su estómago relleno se añadía a su aura femenina. Ella era una maldita obra de arte. No era de extrañar que su jefe le coqueteara. Envidiaba al hombre que tenía algo así en casa. Gracias a Dios tenía planeado hacerla mía.

Las fotos enviadas por Lita no le hacían justicia. _¡Joder! _No estaba preparado para ello. No estaba preparado para querer saltar como un maníaco ansiando sexo.

Mi pene palpitaba, curvado fuertemente hacia arriba, mientras yo seguía observando. No podía parar mi mente. No podía evitar que mi corazón cayera un poco más enamorado de ella.

Chupó su labio inferior entre los dientes, lo que envío mi pulso a correr. Joder, era sexy, con un toque de inocencia capaz de volver loco a un hombre.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, querida, no sé si voy a ser capaz de comportarme.

Soltó rápidamente sus labios, ahora rojos e hinchados por su ansioso mordisco.

Nuestra respiración se aceleró, tornándose más difícil cuanto más nos mirábamos. Te imaginas un momento durante años, pero nunca es de la manera que lo has pensado. Esto era mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba. Sabía que me había enganchado con sus cartas, paquetes y llamadas telefónicas, con su gran corazón, su carisma sin esfuerzo y su conversación fácil pero, mierda, no me esperaba esto. No esperaba que fuera todo lo que no sabía que quería y más.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando apretó su mano ligeramente contra mi pecho. Su toque quemaba mi piel bajo mis ropas. La arrastró más abajo, tentando a mi duro pene.

—No esperaba esto. —Su voz era temblorosa, insegura; sentí su vulnerabilidad.

Tomé su cara y la elevé.

—Quiero esto, Serena. Te quiero. No sabía cuánto, hasta que abriste la puerta y todo en mi vida de repente se alineó.

Sus ojos me miraron. Ella buscaba dudas, pero no iba a encontrar ninguna.

—También quiero esto.

Sus palabras fueron una admisión sin aliento. Envolví un brazo exigente en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí. Abrió mucho los ojos y enarcó las cejas mientras presionaba mi erección contra su estómago exuberante.

El soldado en mí se deleitaba con su reacción. La tenía exactamente donde quería, y sabía que era hora de hacer mi movimiento.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Serena. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre de placer repetidamente. Quiero tus curvas sexys retorciéndose debajo de mí, por mi causa. —Moví mis labios a su oreja, escuchando atentamente su inspiración rápida, aguda—. Quiero poseer tu cuerpo de la manera que tu posees mi corazón. Tal vez no lo entiendas todavía, pero eres mía, querida.

Se estremeció. Sentí sus pezones apretarse, empujando a través de sus ropas contra mí. El depredador en mí sonrió victorioso. Echándome hacia atrás, encontré su mirada aturdida.

—Habla ahora o calla para siempre, querida.

Sus cejas se fruncieron causando que aparecieran líneas en su frente.

—De verdad me quieres. —Era una afirmación, pero pude oír la pregunta en su tono.

—Malditamente cierto que te quiero.

Esperé que aceptase eso en su mente. Supe el momento en que aceptó mi respuesta. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro, trayendo un nuevo resplandor a sus ojos.

—Bueno, maldita sea, también te quiero, sargento Darién Chiba.

—Trae tu culo sexy aquí. —Gruñí cuando finalmente reclamé sus labios. Y, tan cursi como suena, oí los malditos fuegos artificiales.

Ella sabía a pecado, al postre más rico. Me sentía como en el cielo; me sentía como en casa. Nunca he tenido a alguien que se sintiera tan bien en mis brazos.

Hundí mi lengua entre sus labios, sorprendentemente idóneos. Encontró mi ansiedad con la suya. Sin desperdiciar nada, siempre en sintonía con el otro, igual que cuando había miles de kilómetros entre nosotros. Dudaba que algún día encontrara una mujer más perfecta, un momento más perfecto. No me había dado cuenta de que había esperado tres años para esto.

Tres años de nostalgia llegaron rápidamente, conduciéndome a un frenesí áspero por reclamarla en todos los sentidos posibles, de la misma forma en que ella reclamó mi corazón a lo largo de esos años.

**SERENA **

Juro que escuché ángeles cantando cuando capturó mis labios, reivindicando finalmente la posesión de mi corazón, que tenía hace años.

Sentí sus músculos apretarse y flexionarse mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sus manos moldearon cada curva, viajaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, estimulando cada centímetro de mí a la perfección.

Agarré el uniforme, reuní el material en mis manos, cuando me aferré a él. Quería levantar una pierna y apuntar con los dedos de los pies curvados hacia el techo. Violó mis labios de la forma en que cada mujer que conozco anhela que un hombre la posea.

Nos faltó el aire entre besos, entre las lenguas saqueando y las manos provocadoras.

De repente, se apartó. La determinación era vívida en su expresión; el deseo oscurecía sus ojos; sus labios de color rojo, bien besados.

—¿Habitación?

—Al final del pasillo —grité, mientras me levantaba en brazos, recuperando mis labios. A ciegas, con confianza, permití que me llevara a mi habitación. Estaba mareada como un estudiante, mi alma gritando de alegría por varias razones.

Me puso en el suelo junto a la cama, empujando la parte trasera de mis piernas contra el colchón. Impaciente, rasgó mi ropa entre aspiraciones de aliento de su boca contra la mía.

Ansiosa, empujé para sacarlo del uniforme, librándome de sus pantalones y abriendo su cinturón. Para entonces, me había dejado solo en bragas y sujetador.

Salió de mi alcance. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente cuando encontré su mirada cálida. Sus ojos viajaron subiendo y bajando por las amplias ondas de mi _gran _cuerpo. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, luchando por no sentirme incómoda.

—Eres tan bella.

Rápidamente me encontré con su mirada, mi acelerado corazón se calmó un poco por la sinceridad en su expresión, la verdad en su tono. Lita estaba en lo cierto. No lo creí hasta que él me lo dijo, y no lo creería hasta que me lo dijera repetidamente. De alguna manera, él lo sabía. De alguna manera, sabía que yo precisaba eso, sin que se lo dijera.

Su atención estaba fija en mí todo el tiempo mientras se quitaba el resto del uniforme. Cuando di un paso atrás para mirarlo, estaba despojándose de su ropa interior; parecía que un rayo había caído derribando la última barrera entre nosotros.

Como sospechaba, era vigoroso. Sus músculos tenían formas que nunca antes había visto en un hombre. Era fuerte, confiado. Sabía que podía ser gentil, pero me abrazó ferozmente con sus brazos desnudos, que siempre me protegerían, los brazos que siempre serían un puerto seguro para mí.

Disminuyó la velocidad. Atrás quedaban las caricias ásperas y agarres impacientes. Se tomó un tiempo para liberar mi pelo suavemente, permitiendo que cayera en cascada hacia abajo y alrededor de mis hombros. De inmediato, metió los dedos entre ellos, besándome con una nueva pasión, más suave.

Mis dedos delinearon la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sintiendo cada cuadro profundo de músculos. Mi caliente y mojado coño parecía llorar de nuevo, por el ritmo lento que estableció. Sentí su ansiedad, pero aprecié que me valorara.

Deslicé mis manos por su frente hasta rozar su impresionante erección. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, silbó a través de sus dientes apretados. Su respiración se aceleró cuando pase mi mano arriba y abajo por su duro pene.

—Fóllame, querida. —Sus palabras eran una declaración sin aliento.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, mi sostén estaba fuera y sus manos moldeaban mis senos sensibles, hinchados. Sus pulgares jugando con mis pezones, enviando ondas de placer a través de mí. Mi coño palpitaba ansiosamente; el nudo en mi estómago estaba apretado por la anticipación.

En poco tiempo, mi respiración salía con dificultad. Tocarnos estaba haciéndolo todo más íntimo, mientras nos mirábamos, perdidos en lo que nos hacíamos.

Frunció los labios con sus ojos entornados. Permaneció en silencio, inquietante, maravilloso, buscando en las profundidades de los míos. Nunca había estado más desnuda ante un hombre, a pesar de que llevaba las bragas. No había barreras entre nosotros. No me podía esconder de él en este momento y, basándome en la rigidez de su mandíbula, sabía que él lo quería así, era, de alguna manera, exigente, y no aceptaría nada menos que una honestidad completa.

En una fracción de segundo, fui arrojada hacia atrás, cayendo de nuevo sobre el colchón. De inmediato cubrió mi cuerpo, reclamando mis labios de nuevo mientras continuaba trabajando en mis pechos.

Dada mi nueva posición, encontré mi cuerpo arqueándose hacia sus movimientos, mis uñas se clavaban en sus bíceps y en mi vientre crecía una presión insoportable, rogándo que me dejara correrme.

Nunca había experimentado este tipo de conexión con nadie. Por raro que pareciera, sabía en mi corazón que era mi alma gemela. Una no se siente de esa manera con alguien que acaba de conocer. Una no siente este grado de emoción con un extraño.

Pero claro, Darién nunca fue un extraño para mi alma. Lo que me había escrito hace mucho tiempo, que aunque nadie lo creía, todo sucedía por una razón, era verdad. Yo había escrito una carta; él había escrito una respuesta, y todo había encajado. El destino hizo su magia para garantizar que, de todos los soldados que podrían haber recibido mi carta, fuera él quien la recibiera. El universo se aseguró de que fuera el soldado correcto; mi Señor Correcto recibió mi carta y se sintió obligado a responder. Dios trabaja de maneras mágicas, misteriosas.

Gemí cuando Darién dejó un rastro de besos por el frente de mi cuerpo, en lugares que antes me habrían avergonzado y apenado. Metió los dedos en el encaje de mis bragas _Hipster_. Presionando un beso final en el material sobre mi coño, lo eliminó de mi cuerpo, revelando todo de mí.

Sentí que me sonrojaba mientras su mirada viajaba de arriba a abajo en mi carne expuesta.

—Maldita sea, eres hermosa. —Darién había dicho aquellas palabras más que el novio que había tenido por dos años... En menos de una hora. Eso me tranquilizó en cada rincón. Si mi confianza flaqueaba en algún momento, él de alguna manera sabía que necesitaba esas palabras de nuevo, y con el mismo entusiasmo, de la primera vez. Una tímida sonrisa levantó mis labios.

—No estás realmente mal, soldado.

Enarcó una ceja mientras lo consideraba.

—¿No estoy mal? Cariño, estoy sexy como el infierno.

Me eché a reír.

—¡Guao! Nunca habías sido arrogante en tus cartas.

—Eso es porque no estaba seguro de que me aceptaras. —Se deslizó por mi cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos—. Pero, a juzgar por la miel que gotea de tu coño, creo que lo harás. —Su voz adquirió una cualidad ronca—. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo lo hago.

Mirándome, metió un dedo entre mis resbaladizos pliegues. Di un grito ahogado mientras rozaba mi clítoris hipersensible. Tomó mis labios. De repente, no fue bastante. No fue suficiente que estuviera aquí, que me estuviese besando y tocando. De repente, necesitaba más. Necesitaba todo. Lo necesitaba en mí.

—Darién, por favor. —No me importaba que sonara necesitada, que pareciera que mendigaba. Solo lo quería a él. Lo necesitaba. No sabía hasta ahora lo mucho que lo necesitaba, cuánto confiaba en él, lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Nunca tendrás que implorarme, querida. —Se sentó y se quitó la ropa interior, revelando su gran pene, ligeramente curvado en posición erecta.

Tragué saliva, lamiéndome los labios mientras él se sostenía. Una única perla de presemen goteaba de la punta, rogando que pasara mi lengua por ella.

—Ahora no, cariño. Si esa linda boca se acerca a mí, voy a explotar como un adolescente en su primera vez.

Me reí ligeramente.

—No queremos eso.

—Por supuesto que no. Te quiero gritando conmigo.

Se mantuvo encima de mí, tomando el peso de sí mismo con el codo izquierdo, mientras alineaba su pene en mi entrada.

Mi corazón estaba pesado, como si supiera que ese momento estaba a punto de cambiarme.

Dejando caer su peso uniformemente sobre los codos, envolvió sus manos alrededor de mis hombros. Moldeé mis manos a sus bíceps, mirándole a los ojos, esperando.

Capturó mis labios, apresando convenientemente mi grito cuando se sumergió en mí. El placer me llenó desde mi núcleo, enviando escalofríos de conciencia a través de todo mi cuerpo. Continuó besándome hasta barrer mis miedos, mis nervios, hasta que me perdí en el placer que me daba. Estableció un ritmo lento y tortuoso que me tenía dándome la vuelta de adentro hacia afuera. Su experto pene golpeaba cada nervio, cada ondulación sensible de mis paredes internas, antes de besar el cuello de mi útero. Me refregué y me aferré a él. Su boca se tragó cada gemido, cada grito, mientras me desarmaba hábilmente.

No podía conseguir bastante de él. Mis piernas estaban envueltas a su alrededor, mis caderas se reunían con cada empuje de su parte, mis manos se agarraban a sus brazos, hombros y espalda, mientras mis labios pedían más, pero sabía que nada sería suficiente. Sabía que nunca podría tener suficiente del sargento Darién Chiba.


	15. FIN

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**DARIÉN **

Dios, se sentía tan bien. Su canal tragaba mi pene, me acariciaba con fuerza, perfectamente.

Sus curvas suaves se sentían sorprendentemente bien contra mi dura musculatura. Sus pezones se frotaban con fuerza contra mi pecho, cada vez que me deslizaba dentro de ella. Sus caderas se encontraban ansiosamente con las mías en cada inmersión. La sostenía tan firmemente como ella me agarraba, luchando duro por no lastimarla. Nunca una mujer se había sentido tan bien.

Mi ingle se apretó insoportablemente cuando su coño me apretó, comprimiendo mi pene.

—Darién, por favor. —Estas palabras me harían enfrentar el mundo por ella.

—¿Qué necesitas, querida?

Se apartó de mis labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca formó una 'O' perfecta cuando un gemido se le escapó.

Cerré la boca sobre su cuello, provocando con mi lengua su vena que latía. Su gemido me apretó el pene. _¡Joder! _Tenía que ser cuidadoso. No quería tener que serlo, sin embargo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo podría manejar. Todo en ella hacía que aumentara mi testosterona. Quería follarla duro y sin sentido.

Puso sus manos en mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente.

—Necesito más. —Su voz era atractivamente sexy y un poco ronca.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Puedo decir que hace un tiempo que no estás con nadie. Abrió los ojos y me miró directamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

—No me lastimarás. Confío en ti.

La maldita presa se rompió. Una ola de emoción se estrelló a través de mí, enviándome en espiral. Pensé que la guerra sería lo que me rompería. Resulta que fue una pequeña rubia con curvas peligrosas y un corazón sin igual.

—Cálmate, querida.

Envolvió sus brazos de nuevo a mi alrededor, sin apartar nunca la mirada. Sonrió con gracia hasta me dejé ir. Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, alrededor de mi corazón, dirigiendo mi pasión mientras golpeaba dentro y fuera de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron dolorosamente en mi carne; eso era lo único que me mantenía ligado a la tierra, lo que me impedía perderme completamente.

Cuando empecé, no pude parar. Más duro, más rápido, mi cuerpo ansiaba más, mi pene exigía más y más de ella, con cada golpe.

Serena tenía los labios entreabiertos, enmarcando perfectamente cada grito lleno de placer.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando mientras se lo daba todo de mí. El placer rasgó mi núcleo, arrancando lo último de mis inhibiciones. Ella era mi nueva droga, me convertí en adicto con una sola probada.

De repente, mi nombre salió de sus labios mientras su coño se convulsionaba alrededor mi pene, girando mi voluntad, empujándome a un frenesí peligroso, convirtiéndome en un adicto desesperado en busca de otra dosis. Mis movimientos perdieron ritmo cuando mi conciencia se deslizó en la oscuridad. Me estrellé contra su coño; sabía que mis manos le dejarían moretones cuando me ahogué en ella. Grité su nombre cuando mi calor marcó su vientre, un placer inimaginable sacudiéndome, golpeándome. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, tan potente y poderoso, traspasándome. No tenía ningún control. Era una experiencia erótica de alto nivel, que nadie podría igualar jamás. Serena sacó lo mejor de mí cuando me dio lo mejor de ella. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, mientras el placer continuaba quemando mi entrepierna. No había tregua. El placer me arañaba de adentro hacia afuera, tenía mi cabeza dando vueltas, mi mente ciega, perdida en el denso hedonismo que me poseía en ese momento.

Mis movimientos fueron lentos cuando volví a descender. Esparcí suaves besos por su cuerpo, incapaz de salir de ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se apoderaron de mi cara; agresivamente, me atrajo hacia ella y tomó mis labios. Esta vez la dejé besarme. Nuestros pechos chocaban con cada respiración. No podía dejar de tocarla. Era mía. En algún lugar, en el fondo de mi mente, siempre supe eso. La carta de Serena no había sido la primera que recibí. Las personas enviaban cartas a los soldados todo el tiempo. Había recibido una en cada período de servicio que había completado, pero la de Serena fue la única a la que contesté. Había algo en ella que me obligó; la propia mujer me forzó. El ejército puede haberme poseído en el papel, pero yo era todo suyo.

Rompiendo el beso, la apreté contra mí y me puse de lado. Sus manos se deslizaron para descansar en mi pecho, irónicamente, sobre el corazón que poseía.

Barrí algunos cabellos sueltos de su cara, cepillé suavemente sus labios por última vez. Abrí los ojos para mirarla. Sabía que ella necesitaba este nivel de intimidad, este grado de confianza.

—Te amo, Serena.

Me miró, sonriendo tímidamente. Inclinándose, besó mi pecho.

—También te amo, Sargento.

Sabía que tenía una sonrisa tonta, el tipo de sonrisa que haría que todos los soldados de mi pelotón estuvieran burlándose de mí durante meses. No me importaba. Así de feliz que estaba. No me importaba un comino lo que ellos pensaran. La única persona que me importaba ahora, era Serena.

Me devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad. Me besó en la barbilla, y me dio un abrazo.

—Debes estar cansado. ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta mientras termino de hornear?

—Cariño, estoy acostumbrado a estar cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir. Lo único que quiero ahora es abrazarte.

Sentí su sonrisa en mi contra.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo.

—Bien. —Mi tono estaba un poco ronco, pero sabía que el militar en mí concordaba. Nunca la dejaría ir, no ahora que la tenía.

**SERENA **

Juraría que mi alma estaba bailando. Nunca me sentí tan querida y apreciada, y eso que provenía de una buena familia, con un hermano mayor que me daría el mundo si pudiera. Era un alma bendecida. Sin embargo, Darién era el único que me había mostrado cuánto me quería.

Me acurruqué fácilmente contra él. Después del mejor, el más alucinante orgasmo de mi vida, no había nada más que quisiera hacer, aparte de dormir un poco antes de hacerlo de nuevo. Darién había comenzado. Poco sabía que acababa de liberar mi insaciable monstruo interior, y no imaginaba lo mucho que me iba a encantar ser una chica mala. Claro, Darién nunca me trató como a una chica mala. Me trataba como a una princesa. Me valoraba de la manera en que yo lo valoraba.

Un fin de semana y dos días "enferma" más tarde, todavía no podía conseguir suficiente.

Él me abrazó por detrás, barriendo el pelo a un lado para besarme el cuello. Los escalofríos nunca paraban cuando hacía eso. Un escalofrío me atravesó cuando incliné la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso.

—Sabes que no puedo seguir llamando. Tendré que volver al trabajo mañana.

Puse el tazón con los ingredientes mezclados del brownie en el fregadero. Darién se movió conmigo, girándome al momento en que mis manos estaban vacías.

Me besó. Mi corazón respondió a sus labios otra vez. —Tengo una idea mejor.

—¿Oh, sí? —Sonreí contra sus labios.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a estudiar?

Habíamos tenido esta conversación más de una vez durante los dos días anteriores. Suspiré suavemente.

—Sabes que no puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer eso.

—Sí, puedes.

Me eché hacia atrás, estudiándolo. Sentí que mis cejas se fruncían.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—La mayor parte de mi dinero del servicio militar está en ahorros. Tengo suficiente para pagar nuestras cuentas y la matrícula. También quiero hablar con el reclutador local sobre la Reserva del Ejército, para frenar mi ingreso, hasta que decida lo que quiero hacer.

Negué, aunque mi corazón se elevaba. Que siquiera me lo hubiera ofrecido me hacia amarlo aún más.

—No puedo aceptarlo. Yo... No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Darién.

—Lo harás si me amas.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él.

—Eso no es justo.

Una sonrisa fácil curvó sus labios; sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

—Te amo, señorita Serena Tsukino, y tengo la intención de convertirte en mi esposa. ¿Qué clase de marido no cuida de su esposa en todos los sentidos?

Mi corazón tartamudeó cuando mis pulmones lucharon por expandirse.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, querida. ¿Quieres mi anillo en tu dedo, mi bebé en tu vientre, y mis brazos alrededor de ti cada noche? Te juro que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que siempre seas feliz. —La emoción retorció sus rasgos—. Deja que me ocupe de ti, querida. Déjame casarme contigo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Mi pulso palpitó rápido, sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—Totalmente.

Sabía que lo estaba mirando en silencio, pero no podía evitarlo. Fue lo último que esperaba, pero todo lo que quería... Menos un detalle. Mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Volverás a irte si te llaman de la Reserva?

Su expresión se volvió seria. Se lamió los labios, mirando a otro lado durante un tiempo. Empujó mi pelo hacia atrás.

—No voy a mentir; hay una posibilidad, pero como ya he cumplido muchos servicios, dudo que me llamen.

Las lágrimas me escocían en los ojos.

—No sé si podría dejarte ir ahora que te tengo. —Fui honesta.

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, pero sé que conseguiríamos pasar por ello, igual que lo hemos hecho antes.

Por difícil que fuera, Darién tenía razón. Venía con los riesgos inherentes a la carrera que había elegido. No me atreví a retenerlo, sin embargo. Continuamente me animaba a seguir mi sueño, a ir detrás de la vida que quería. Por el momento, tenía que aceptar que Darién era militar. Eligió dedicar su vida al ejército, y yo tenía que confiar en él. Tenía que confiar en que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder y volvería a mí todo el tiempo; del mismo modo que él confiaba en mí, y me creía capaz de soportar esta distancia con él. Eso es lo que hace el amor fácil: el compromiso. Siempre y cuando estés comprometido con la persona que amas, ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrán nunca destruir lo que tienes.

—Bueno.

Su cabeza se irguió.

No podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta, borracha de amor.

—Te amo, Sargento. No soy hipócrita. Eres un buen hombre que amo, cerca o lejos. Y, cerca o lejos, ningún hombre jamás podría reemplazarte. ¿Cómo podría, cuando te llevas mi corazón contigo?

Grité cuando se agachó rápidamente y me alzó por encima del hombro. Golpeé su espalda.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A hacer el amor contigo. Luego vamos a comprar el anillo. Después, si quieres, me llevarás de inmediato a casa de tus padres, donde vamos a decírselo. Lita y tu madre pueden ayudar con todos los detalles, pero espero que estemos casados dentro de un mes. Mañana puedes dar ese tonto aviso de dos semanas. Una vez que estemos casados, te inscribirás en la escuela.

—¡Hey! ¿No tengo algo que decir en esto?

Me tiró contra el colchón.

—¿No quieres? —Arqueó una ceja. Apreté los labios, teniendo en cuenta su propuesta.

—Bueno, si...

—Muy bien, entonces todo está resuelto.

—¿Controlador?

—No, solo soy un soldado que sabe que la muerte no discrimina y no quiere andar perdiendo el tiempo, cuando podemos tener todo lo que queremos, ahora. —Tragó saliva—. Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo, Serena. Te amo, cariño.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

—También te amo. No esperaba todo esto tan pronto, pero no puedo esperar para convertirme en la señora del Sargento Darién Chiba. —Fruncí los labios, jugando—. Y prometo no dejarte en bancarrota con el anillo... mucho.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos a comprar el anillo más grande posible. Quiero que el idiota de tu jefe, y todos los demás después de él, sepan que ya estás tomada.

—Tomada por un soldado sexy como el pecado. Confía en mí, mi jefe no te llega ni de lejos.

—Me importa una mierda si lo hace. Tú conoces mis sentimientos sobre el matrimonio y que voy en serio contigo. Si alguna vez piensas en alejarte, habla primero conmigo. Haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz, querida.

Mi sonrisa se suavizó mientras mi corazón se desbordaba. Asentí en acuerdo.

—Lo haré —hablé con sinceridad. Sabía que un soldado está preparado siempre; él conocía lo peor.

Su expresión cambió, envió escalofríos a través de mí; era una mirada que nunca iba a olvidar.

—Si, Dios no lo quiera, me pasa algo, quiero que sigas adelante y seas feliz. Prométemelo.

¿Cómo llegó esta conversación rápidamente a un territorio sombrío? Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y una pesada carga me apretó el pecho. Me dolía solo de pensarlo.

—Hola, cariño. Todavía estoy aquí. —Pasó el dorso de su mano por mi cara. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de no perderme en todos los "qué pasaría si...", y los "puede ser".

—Soy un bastardo testarudo y posesivo. Mientras quede un aliento en mí, voy a luchar para volver contigo. Voy a luchar para joder este mismo cuerpo, y besar estos labios sexy. —Arrastró sus dedos sobre mis labios—. Y voy a luchar para garantizar que ningún otro hombre tenga el placer de hacer lo mismo. —Rozó sus labios contra los míos.

Cuando se alejó, me sentí más ligera. No podía controlar lo que estaba por venir. Sobre lo único que tenía control era sobre el ahora.

—¿Qué te detiene, soldado?

Se echó hacia atrás, arqueando una ceja, una sonrisa tensa estirando sus labios.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no estás jodiendo este hermoso cuerpo todavía? —Traté de reprimir una sonrisa, pero fracasé.

—Por qué no está desnudo. —Me besó con fuerza y rapidez, antes de empezar a desnudarme.

A través de los años, la ropa había sido mi salvación, ahora era la única cosa que detenía al Sargento Darién Chiba de acariciar mi cuerpo regordete cada minuto de cada día. Me demostró su amor una y otra vez, y probé el mío esos siete meses en los que estuvimos separados durante su último, y más corto, período de servicio.

Uno no puede controlar todo en la vida, pero la única cosa que se puede controlar es el nivel de compromiso con el amor. Solo aquellos que aman sin compromiso pueden fallar. Solo aquellos que no están suficientemente comprometidos llegan al divorcio. A las personas les gusta decir que se les terminó el amor, pero la verdad es que el amor es más fuerte que el tiempo o la distancia, que las pruebas y los obstáculos. El amor es lo que multiplica nuestras bendiciones, pero si pierdes tu pasión, tu compromiso con él, sin duda con el tiempo acabarás perdiendo el amor también.

Afortunadamente, Darién y yo nunca lo perdimos. ¿Y quién iba a pensar que toda una vida de amor podría provenir de una carta?

**FIN**


End file.
